My Domestic Terrorist
by RokonChan
Summary: A Huey Freeman FanFiction, or in other words a Huey Freeman love story. Meet a new character, that hates everything and everyone, could Huey tame her? Any ideas or suggestions just message me. The Boondocks is owned by Aaron McGruder. Kacey is owned by me. Please leave reviews, I like to read feedback as it brings new ideas and tells me if I'm doing a good job or not.
1. Base Plan

She was amazing, the only one that could save the world! She stood at the tallest building in Chicago, looking on as the crowd below her chimed her name in cheers, the sun was slowing rising to bring new light to the day. Her blue sliver in crested cape danced with the wind, cringing desperately to the warrior Japanese school outfit of which she wore. Evil held no place in this city because of her, a name villains far and wide feared! She was... Little Braver!

Yeh, I remember having dreams like that... every night, to be honest that was the dream I had when I last slept in Woodcrest. It was a sleep over for my cousin Jazmine, it was fun I admit, we got to meet the strange neighbours she had told us much about. Us? Yeh there was two of us, my sister and I. Identical twins, man takes me back... the days I miss the most. Now I'm stuck here in this stupid town... I hate it. Everyone is so stuck up, posh and rich, I'd say the only ones I even show a little respect to is my family and the Freemans. A weird family but whatever, they were fun to watch, though I didn't speak to them much. I don't like to speak to many people, I don't like humans.

Humans are such unnecessary creators, they scurry around taking what they want when they want, and in all honesty we are the weakest animals on this dead beat rock we like to call Earth. If not for intelligence we'd be at the bottom of the food chain, who knows maybe dolphins would be the rulers of our world? I bet they would do a better job than what we did, why do we even waste our time? We're only working for our death, that's the only sure outcome of all 'life' has to offer, we will all die one day. How did I get like this? I never used to think this way... I enjoyed life and all it had to offer but those eyes were innocent. Not my eyes.

I like to watch a lot of things from my uncle's roof, mainly the sun set and the moon. It takes me back to that dream... what a wonderful dream it was. I always liked to think of myself as a super hero but that's crazy, still my dreams never let me down, at least I was hero in a surreal bliss. Now my dreams are nothing, they hold no purpose or promise, just darkness. That's how it was every night, nothing. Some nights I'd just give up and tip toed my way to the roof, on full moon it's an amazing view... maybe I should bring Jazmine up here some time? She would love it but I doubt she would sneak up here with me in the middle of the night and I'm don't really fancy Uncle Tom tagging alone so she felt safe knowing she wasn't doing anything wrong... ever since that day things between my uncle and I have changed, I can somewhat understand his point of view but I wish he wasn't such a pussy about it... the man needs to grow a pair.

Yelling. That's all I could hear from the Freeman's house hold, I would guess the boys are fighting... don't get the wrong idea, when I say "boys" it doesn't imply I know them well, in fact I can't even remember their names. Ok maybe I'm lying about that too, I remember one's name, but that's nothing special. I call them "boys" as I've heard their elder say that countless times, I feel it would be bad and ill mannered to only be able to remember one name while being stuck there trying to think of the other's names in the midst of an argument. So I call them what they are, two boys... Boys. They fought often, somewhat entertaining but yet annoying. Couldn't they give it a rest? They're brothers are they not? I thought family was meant to love one another. Again, not implying they don't love one another just... they could find better ways to solve their issues with words other than fighting.

A small sigh left my lips; this was getting idiotic. All I can hear was a BOOM here and a BANG there, my eye glanced to the corner of my sight only able to see shadows rush across the floor of their landing. I'm not a stalker, it's not like I have my nose pressed up against the window to see who wins... besides it's mainly the afro kid Huey that wins. Though he has a big advantage over his brother. Yes before you ask his name is the only I remember and no don't go getting ideas that there's a connection because I couldn't give a damn, in all honesty the reasons I remember his name are these.

Jazmine talks about her friend a lot, even though we're not as close as she would like I'm not rude, I do listen to her when she's talking to me.Huey reminds me of the Afro Samurai... but younger. His brother on the other hand needs a slap... scratch that, he needs a punch.His afro is as big as Jazmine's, almost. In fact I sub-consciously nick named the boys, Huey is Afro and his brother is Baka. For those that don't know Baka translated is Idiot in Japanese.He's the only one in my class other than Jazmine to not take my warning.

I guess I have to tell you about that too, huh? Ok well it started the first day of my new school, I know I mentioned I and the Freemans had met before and maybe that's why he wasn't threatened... I don't know and I don't care.

I was stood at the front of the class looking at all the bored faces that stared back at me, the teacher had me introduce myself... seemed stupid to me, I had no plans on getting to know these fools and it seems like an easy way of being put in your 'group'. You know? Who you hang out with because you fit in with them better, I didn't want any part of that. This was stupid.

"Now class we have a new student joining us today, I want you all to make her feel welcome."

The teacher was stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders; I would assume she thought I was nervous and thought placing her hands gently on my shoulders would help my 'nerves' or she was nervous herself because of having a student like me in her class. Either way she was going to have to deal with it, she looked down at me with an over happy 'I'm trying to hard' smile.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Even though I knew it was a question the tone in her voice sounded more like it was mandatory, again for those of you that don't know "Mandatory" means you MUST do it. For example health and safely signs that are blue mean you must wear that protective gear or do whatever those signs say. I should make one myself of a dude walking off a cliff, see who does it.

"No."

I replied in a simple tone turning the heads of some of those in the class, her hands stiffened on my shoulders from the shock of being denied her request. I didn't care; I just kept glaring at the students.

"But how will they know who you are? I think you would make some great friends in here."

The teacher argued with yet another 'I'm trying too hard' smile.

"I don't wish to be friends with anyone in here. They don't need to know anything about me 'because if they did they might have to disappear. Now if you don't mind removing your hands from my shoulders before I accuse you of sexual harassment, I don't care if you are female for all I know you could be a lesbian."

I warned. Her hands had left my shoulders in defeat and shock, the kids before me continued to stare at me in worry.

"If you know what's good for you you'll look away now."

I growled. Most did, I knew Jazmine wouldn't. She used to my threats on other people... for some reason she tries to understand and befriend me... I didn't all that mind seeing as she was my cousin. But the other student to keep his eyes locked on me was the afro kid that was Jazmine's friend.

"Well ok... Kacey... we can work on your people skills later on in the year. You can take a seat in the back."

The teacher stuttered as she sat down, I looked at the seat and smiled inside, it was right at the back next to a window. Perfect. Well almost, it wasn't till I started walking I noticed the seat was behind the Freeman boy. His eyes never left me... I didn't know if he was doing it to annoy me now or to make a point he wasn't scared, I avoided looking at him and kicked his desk as another warning before I took my seat. The kick to his desk seemed to of distracted him enough that his glare didn't follow around his desk with me. Leaning my chair back slightly and I crossed my feet on the desk, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked outside to block everyone out of my mind.

"Interesting introduction for someone who never stopped smiling the first time we met."

Great the Freeman boy was talking to me now; I would have to put a stop to that too.

"Forgive me I stole your face and if I do recall you were the least pleased to meet me so now we're even."

I remarked rudely without looking away from the outside world, for all I knew this guy was still looking at the front of the class.

"Even?"

He questioned. This guy would really getting on my nerves, I didn't like to talk to people this long. Jazmine looked over to us, I didn't think we were talking loud... no weren't, no one else was looking. Maybe she was just worried.

"Forget about it afro and leave an emo in peace."

I growled to get him off my case. Just to make things clear I'm not an emo, I just say that because people don't like to be around emo for their depressing nature.

"If I believed you were really emo I would."

I forced myself to glare at the afro to see he was glaring strait back at me! I wanted to hit this guy with my desk! However Jazmine's eyes told me not to. I chose not to reply and to avoid him along with the rest of the students; it wasn't that hard since I managed to scare the teacher and most of the class within a minute. That's the way I liked it.

I wonder what time it is... the sky was getting darker; I could just make out the first star. At times like this I feel like I could smile but I'm reminded of where I am.

"Sara's smile..."

Yoda no Uncle Tom is singing again... please for the love of Yoda don't let him do the pop music video thing again. Ugh way to ruin the moment, I don't know how Aunty Sara puts up with it... the singing is just too much. It would be fine if he didn't try so hard... he can somewhat sing but he ruins it by trying too hard.

I can't take this.

I ran to the wooden ladders and climbed down, running inside I grabbed some A6 paper and wrote on it before racing to the Freeman's. Knocking on the door harshly I heard the BB guns being fired, perfect. I just had to hope the one that had the gun would open the door. Seconds passed before footsteps rushed to the door, opening it slowly was Huey with a BB gun in his hand.

"Thank you."

I stated simply before taking the gun and aiming it at my head and shot myself in the forehead.

~Huey first person~

I looked down at the now unconscious Kacey Dubois, what was that all about? I noticed a crumpled piece of paper in her hand, it said in big bold red letters on one side 'READ'.

"No time to ask! Uncle Tom is singing again for the 5th time today! I can't take it anymore! If only this was a real bullet."

I threw the paper back in her hand with a message of my own and took the gun and closed the door, she was stupid enough to shot herself on our front step she can stay there. Besides I have bigger problems. Riley.


	2. Coordinates

~Kacey first person~

I awoke on the couch of someone's sitting room, I had no idea how long I'd be out but I was glad I couldn't hear my uncle's annoying voice. This room had a lot of large windows crossing the walls, I could only imagine the amount of light this room would let in on nice summer's day but all I could see was the moon light, guess I wasn't out for that long or was I?

"Ahh you're awake little baby."

An elderly voice spoke not far from me, an old man sat across from me in an arm chair. Mr Freeman? I was in the freeman house hold? I guess it would make sense; I did shoot myself on their front door step. Impolite I know but I did have a message, though I doubt that would really make this situation any better.

"I'm very sorry Mr Freeman."

I grumbled before getting up to leave.

"Now hold on there little baby, your Uncle Tom has went out to with your Aunty Sara. You'll be staying here for the night."

He informed me before he turned back to the T.V. grumbling to himself.

"Shoot having to babysit two more, I'm an old man! Shouldn't be looking after four kids! They must have lost their god damn mind!"

Mr Freeman looked over at where I was sitting; I suppose he noticed my rather bored and slightly annoyed expression, I guess for people that don't know me very well it was an odd trait to appear angry all the time, I don't see why that would be a bad thing though. What's so wrong with appearing angry all the time?

"Jazmine is upstairs with Huey if you want to join them."

He suddenly suggested, I know I'm depressing so it's only normal that people would want to avoid me or get me out of their hair as soon as possible but do they really think I want to be around them either? No.

"I think I'll pass Mr Freeman, I'll just go out if you don't mind."

I stated assuming he would just shrug his shoulders and let me be on my way, he didn't want to look after me and my cousin in the first place so why should he care?

"This late? Hell no. Tom would never shut up if something bad happened. Shoot you must think I'm crazy."

I scoffed at his answer, Uncle Tom wouldn't care and I doubt he even likes me living under the same roof as him.

"What about the back yard?"

I requested again, I wasn't going to give up on being out of this house. I liked the night, less people and it was easier to hide or well people couldn't see you as well so they didn't notice you and left you alone. Darkness, so emo huh? No I'm not an Emo or a Goth so don't even think it, I don't cut my wrists for the desperate attention of others and no I'm not saying all Emos do that, you just get quite a few that take on the style and threaten to kill themselves over stupid things just so people that could be doing better things will hold them un-till they put down the knife. They are the ones that give Emos a BAD name! You know 'bad Emos' stress is a killer too, maybe you should think of what you're doing to that person that's trying to help you. No I'm not a fan of self harming either but if that's the way people chose to release their pain then I say go for it just don't make a scene or purposely try to kill yourself, I know it's hard to imagine but there is always someone that cares, you might not of even met them yet.

You see I've always thought of there being two different types of Emo, the bad ones that honestly have no issues except their moms won't let them lend the car for some git and then there're good Emos that do need help because they do have REAL problems and found pain can help sooth stress. I know it's ironic, pain helps pain.

As for people relating me to Goths just because I like night better then the day I ask you, have you ever even seen a Goth? A true Goth is often shown with very pale blusher or skin, pitch black eye shadow and lip stick, normally dresses in all black or very dark clothing, though every now and then blood red clothing but that might be going a bit into vampirism which I all together don't understand but if that's what they're into prise Dracula. They normally accessorize with studded collars and belts, they are also found to be listening to heavy metal music and watching horrors. All in all they're the tougher version emo minus the cutting. So just because someone might like one or two aspects of the 'Goth world' does not make them a Goth. I hope you all made notes of that, it might help you in life.

"There's nothing to do in the back yard this time of night little baby, if you don't want to play you can watch T.V. with me?"

He offered, after the rudeness of how I ended up being in this house I guess I owed him that. I sat on the couch that was opposite the T.V., there wasn't really much on but it was nice and quiet for now so I didn't complain.

"KACEY!"

I spoke too soon.

"KACEY YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Jazmine practically tackled me off the couch, we both landed with a loud thud.

"Jazmine what the hell?!"

I yelled rubbing my head; she seemed unaffected by many of my glares. I suppose she was used to Huey's constant scowl she wasn't bothered by my constant glaring, what a pain.

"Sorry I was worried when we couldn't find you, then we found out you were here knocked out. I'm so glad you're awake now."

Really? Because I wasn't. Now I had to deal with the Freeman boys and my paranoid cousin, I swear could this day get any worse?

"YO! Wassup wassup! Young Reezy is bak!"

I had to ask. The youngest Freeman boy had arrived back home, god only knows where he's been though from the look of his purple hands he was trying to hide in his pockets someone was going to wake up to a recently painted house.

"Boy where have you been!?" Mr Freeman scolded Riley, things might get a little interesting. "I told you be home an hour ago!"

"I waz hangin Eddie Granddad." He answered, it seemed Mr Freeman knew this Eddie character Riley was talking about and calmed down.

"Oh well ok." He relaxed back into his chair.

"Granddad you can't be ok with this!" Huey started coming down the stairs... oh great, I stood up pushing Jazmine off me and sat on the couch trying to ignore the upcoming fight.

"Shut up Huey, u only mad cuz u's a gay ass h8ter!" Riley shot back before Mr Freeman could say anything.

"Boys shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch my show! And Huey stop being a hater, no one likes a hater." Mr Freeman finally stated making the two shut up.

"Well not all haters are hated; some stupid bastard would have to follow them." I stated coldly referring to my own cousin, Huey's eye narrowed at me knowing who I was talking about but she yet again seemed unfazed by my words and clinged to my arm more. Why? Why did she cling to me so much, I'm not Katie, I'm not girly girl that used to play with her... sometimes I think the wrong twin died.

"Girl hush and watch your mouth!" Mr Freeman scolded before looking back at the T.V.

"Come on Kace, let's go up stairs." Jazmine beamed, I didn't really have a choice since she was already dragging me. The Freeman boys made their way up stairs before bickering again.

"Riley go wash your hands before you get that paint everywhere." Huey commanded, well some would say told but the way he said it sounded more like a command.

"Bitch u don't tell me wat ta do, am young reezy I do wat i want!" He spat back. Jazmine had dragged him into what I assumed was the boys bedroom, one half was a mess and the other was clean. I could only guess who's half was who's.

"Interesting..." I said quietly to myself as Jazmine sat down at the table, I was half temped to sit down too but with nothing to do would just annoy me. I wondered over to the clean side of the room noticing the well arranged collection books, the boys had already begun a fight that entered the hall way with a yells of Mr Freeman from down stairs.

"Kace?" I heard Jazmine call from behind me as I look through the titles of the books.

"Jazmine." I replied coldly standing away from the book, none of them took my interest as most were about freedom and politics and inspiring black people of the past.

"Want to play dolls with me?" She requested, I glared at her more.

"I'm not Katie, I don't like dolls." I half growled, I hated been treat like I was Katie even though people knew I was Kacey. Jazmine's eyes looked down showing signs of hurt, I didn't mean to hurt her but I didn't want to be reminded of my dead twin never mind be expected to act like Katie for someone else sake.

"Ugh fine... as long as I can re-make one." I walked back over and sat down waiting to be handed a doll.

"Sure! Here you can have Miss Bellabong." I could hear the smile in her voice as I sighed.

"That was nice of you." I heard from the side of me, I turned my head seeing the Huey the Afro kid with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeh whatever." I replied feeling a doll being placed in my palm.


	3. The look out

I looked up at the ceiling. It would seem we were spending the night at the freeman's, oh joy. Jazmine was happy about it; then again Huey was her only friend so she was more than happy to stay here for the night. She even went as far as to ask Mr Freeman if we could share the boys room with them since we were have so much fun together... to shut her up he agreed and pushed a bed between the two beds that already claimed the room, This is going to be tight.

Me and Jazmine were laid back to back forcing me to the edge of the bed, why did she have to move around so much? At the start of the night I was facing Riley but now she managed to move me to the other side! I had to look at that big afro... I prefer the ceiling.

The sound of slow breathing filled the room from the three sleeping kids, I sighed, I hated restless nights. It seemed like there was nothing to pass the time and time it's self slowed dramatically, normally I would have started playing on Skyrim or Mine craft to ease my boredom but seeing as I was NOT in my room I couldn't do anything but look up at the ceiling and reflect on the day's events.

I never did anything interesting on school days but scare my class enemies, I'm not gonna lie to you by calling them class mates when they are the enemy, though I did make the class bully cry today which I was very proud of, that said I am a bit worry that I may regret it.

~Flash back School lunch~

* * *

"Hey Jazz-MAN, got our lunch money?" I had overheard a blond fat girl approaching my cousin; I hated this girl with a passion, I didn't need to talk to her to know she needed a kick in the teeth. She was chubby girl who used her weight as strength, granted it was smart that she used what most people would make fun of her for to win her fights. However I always found chubby people to be happy and kind, I didn't like the ones that threw their weight around against people weak than them.

"N-No... I need that for my own lunch." Jazmine lied; I had Jazmine's lunch money. I'd been watching this bully for a while after I notice Jazmine's hunger at tea time and supper, I informed Aunty Sara about the situation and said I would that care if she gave me Jazmine's lunch money. I always felt closer to my Aunty Sara and I think she knew I had a protective side when it came to my cousin.

The bully glared at Jazmine, I could understand why. Yeh sure Jazmine needed the money for her own lunch but this bully wouldn't care about that, she was still gonna take it. "I-I... don't h-have it." Jazmine stuttered out with the truth.

"Don't lie to me!" The bully growled grabbing Jazmine by her top making Jazmine scream a little and flinch from the shock. I walked up behind them and cleared my throat.

"Jazmine, I got our lunch." I said holding two trays with her food and mine. "I'm very sorry you fat pig but it seems I've already spent Jazmine's lunch money on her lunch which is where it should always be spent, so if you don't mind putting my cousin down before I break your fucking teeth in and kick your face against the wall." I threatened smiling at her, oh the rage imprinted on this girls face was intense, you could tell she'd never been stood up to before.

"What'd you say to me?!" She yelled dropping my cousin, well that was one part of my job done now I just had to make her get the message to never bully Jazmine again. I walked over to Jazmine giving her the trays and gently pushing her out the way of the bully so she would not be harmed, I placed my hand on my hips with an evil grin crossing through my lips.

"Did you not hear me? Maybe you should take those beacon strips from your ears and listen because I will only say this once." I taunted hearing gasps from the crowd that had formed around us, perfect an audience to warn what would happen if they choose to cross me. "Never bully Jazmine Dubois again, you mewling quim!" I spat.

The bully stood there confused before she burst out laughing, all I could do was smirk. This girl was clearly an idiot to not even notice she'd just been insulted.

"I don't see why you're laughing." A voice said to the side of me, I turned to see the Afro kid. "She just called you a Whiny Vagina." He spoke the words slowly for her to understand though she was still trying to work out what was so bad about it.

"Why sugar-coat it? I called her a CUNT! C.U.N.T! CUNT!" I blurted out with joy; she knew that word very well and most females will take after their parents and hate the word. It's a nasty foul word most thought, I agree it sounded nasty but I liked that, it was a perfect way to insult people without wasting much breath. Huey shuck his head and walked away, I guess he was doing the right thing by not getting involved.

The bully growled and lunged at me, I ducked swiftly and leaped to her right giving me enough room to punch her in the gap of her ribs winding her and enough room to avoid her body mass coming towards me. Being out of her range I noticed her gasping for air and getting more enraged, she swung her arm to where she had last saw me, not bad aim I admit but she should of really waited before she struck again 'cause now she was out of breath and had no power behind the strike.

Even so I ducked with ease and swung my leg out taking out her feet, she landed with an all mighty thud I tell you. Hitting the ground she hit her head pretty hard, I walked over to her as she clung to her head in pain. I smirked with my body hanging over her menacingly taunting her, would I kick her teeth in or spare her that pain?

"Please please!" She choked through tears. "I'll leave Jazmine alone I promise, please just stop." She begged through wheezing coughs. "I'm sorry." My smile widened as I stood back and held out a hand to her, she appeared shocked but took my hand allowing me to help her up.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I spoke calming as she let out a sigh of relief, letting go of her hand I grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall aggressively. "If I so much as hear of you hurting her again or stealing her money I swear to Yoda and the dark lords of Sith I will NOT be so kind!" I warned dropping her as tears of fear reformed in her eyes.

Turning away I walked back to Jazmine taking my plate. "Shall we eat now?" I joked as she smiled a thank you at me as we walked to table not so far from with the whole dramatics took place.

* * *

~Flash back end~

That was fun but I hope people don't think I've started to go soft by protecting Jazmine; then again they might see her as my weakness and use her against me... just like... no. That can't happen. Not again.

A yawn escaped my lips as my eye lids began to feel heavy, my boredom was seeping back in again making my thoughts drift to earlier that evening. I had gotten to know the Freeman boys a bit better from watching them, Riley was loud and annoying, makes me want punch him but his brother had that covered. Huey I started to get the feeling of 'I know everything.' from him; I can't stand people like that.

From the look of his book collection and the lectures he gave Jazmine while we were awake his cynicism, scepticism, and criticism often touched upon serious and controversial subjects such as politics, religion, the media, businesses and corporations, African-American culture and American society. Even though when he was talking he seemed to be talking down to us I couldn't help but listen, some of the things he said I agreed with and the look he gives when he's talking about something he really believes in... Wait what am I saying? I don't care what he or the world has to say until I'm old enough to vote!

A sigh left my lips, looking through what I did today did eat up some time but I still had the rest of the night to go. Wait there was one thing I couldn't work out; I had thought of it before but dismissed it due to distractions. Where did that note go?

Sitting up in the bed I shuffled around in my jean pockets, yes I still have them on... Jazmine did bring PJs over for me, however I refuse to wear Care Bear PJs! Sleeping in my clothes was fine by me. I suddenly felt a different texture rub over my fingers, instantly I pulled it out. The note. It had something written on the other side; I have to admit I was slightly shocked to still have it as I thought it was thrown away.

"You owe me a bullet Dubois." It read.

I turned to Huey crumbling up the paper in my palms and throwing it off his head before lying back down.

"I owe you nothing Freeman." I growled under my breath as I felt myself slipping into the dream state of darkness.

~Dream State. ~

* * *

It was dark; I couldn't see anything but dim shards of light on the seemingly concrete walls. My hands were bound behind my back making it hard to move, where was I? What's going on?

I heard muffled screams of panic coming from in front of me; the dim light became slightly brighter as my version improved slowly. No. My eyes widened in horror, a man stood with a mirror image if myself. Katie.

Her face stained with dry tears and blood, her throat slit deep still chugging out blood that collected with the pool of blood on the floor.

"Katie!" I screamed out yet no words left my lips or sound. The male dropped Katie's body into the pool of crimson liquid.

"Stop please!" I screamed with yet again not sound or words, was muted to them?

"Please I'm begging you..." I sobbed; I didn't want to see this, my body leaned forwarded with tears streaming down my face. Flinching I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked up to see Katie inches from my face, I could smell the iron that coated her skin, it made my heart drop and my throat tighten.

"Why Kase... why didn't you save me...?" Her words brought chunks of blood spilling from her mouth and getting caught in her teeth daggling, her voice pained me to hear, her emerald eyes stung my nerves.

"Katie... I'm... so sorry..." I cried more into her lifeless corpse that clinged to me like a bat to the cave tops.

"Wake up... wake up... wake up..." She repeated till she picked up a blood stained knife and took it to my skull. "WAKE UP!"

* * *

~End Dream State. ~

My eyes shot open, sweat covering my face, what I just dreamt... how... why... Taking the time to regain my breath I looked up to see Huey inches from my face repeating the words 'wake up', I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach knot. NO! NO! NO! HELL NO! I suddenly stood from where I was laid and back away forgetting my cousin behind me, tripping over her body I managed to maintain my balance enough to front roll over Riley's body and falling on the floor.

"Kacey?" I heard from above bed making me flinch, I had to get out of here. I can't be here when I'm like this, when I'm... I'm crying? Yoda no, please tell me he didn't hear me cry?! I picked myself up and forced my legs to run from the room down to the front door, I wasn't going to stay here, I couldn't, looking around I found the key on the side table and unlocked the door running out.

~Huey First person. ~

I had no idea what just happened, I was still half asleep. Was she crying? I don't know. I don't care. I rubbed my eye and settled down to go back to sleep, almost like instinct my eyes shot open again when I heard the front door open and close, wait Kacey is gone. I pushed my blankets off me and rushed to the landing just in time to see her shadow scurry past the window.

"Damn it!"


	4. The spy

=warning gory scene ahead=

-Huey First Person-

Without even thinking I ran after her, from what I saw of her shadow she ran left. Racing up the street I noticed her ruby stands shining from the moon light and followed, what was I doing? I had no idea why I was even following this stuck up brat but I knew Jazmine wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I just left her alone to wonder the streets.

Damn she was fast for a girl, where the hell did she think she was going? She kept racing past houses and streets before she ran into an opening that led to big park, I knew this place. I came here to clear me head, the more I followed her the more I seemed to get an idea of where she was going.

However when I finally lost sight of her I was standing infront of a big tree, it looked very different at night. Dark and hidden, I sighed and sat down looking over the town where I was forced to live. I had to think, where would she go? She was a distant person so very little was known about her but I knew more about her, the first time we met she seemed to be a very cheery person... like Jazmine.

I stood up and looked up at the tree.

"I know you're up there." I yelled out with an annoyed tinge to my voice, why wouldn't I be? She made me run out of the house in the middle of the night where there is all sorts of dangers, that said I could of stayed home so I only have myself to blame. It's always the same thing with me, I've noticed this over some time that I go out of my way to help some people and get nothing in return.

"Go away!" Her tearful voice cracked, there it was, the slap in the face. My scowl deepened, we didn't have time for this, I had to get us both home before something bad happened.

"Kacey get down from there before I make you." I warned, I heard sudden ruffling from the tree and stepped back so she could jump down. A minute later she still hadn't jumped down, I groaned and started climbing the tree myself. Fixing myself on a branch I maintained my balance and looked for where she might be, glancing up I noticed a pair of jaded eyes staring at me. Found you. I reached up grabbing her hand to pull her down.

"Huey let go of me!" She yelled pulling back.

"No! We have to get home now!" I pulled her arm hard making her fall off balance, her body had crashed right into my own as we hit the tree with a thud. Up on instinct my left hand wrap quickly around her as my other braced us against the tree stopping us from falling off.

Feeling more stable I went to let go of Kacey however she continued to cling to me, great this was getting annoying, we had to get home quick and she's now showing signs of a fear of heights.

"Don't let go..." She pleaded, but it was her, the Kacey that I met the first time. Not the harsh growl she normally presents to people, I looked down at her with some shock that she reverted back to herself, her true self. All I could see was her crimson hair draped over her face, her arms wrapped tightly around me, her face hidden in my chest... noticing this I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, what? No.

-Kacey First person-

I can't believe this! All I wanted was to be alone to cry by myself... now I'm in the arms of a boy whom I hated but yet why couldn't I let go of him? We were both laid on a branch, my head against his chest, I could hear his heart beat... why did I like this? I remember... father and I would lay like this when we talked of how to ambush foes. More tears... great.

"Why'd you even come out here? You have any idea how dangerous it is?" I heard him complain as I tried to hold back more tears; I didn't want him or anyone to see me like this.

"None of business Afro." I managed to choke out trying to hide the sound of tears in my voice, I half expected him to complain more or push me off the branch but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective hold, what was he doing?!

"I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one Kacey. I know you ran for a reason just like you're crying now for a reason." Those words... he sounded like him, my father. Though Huey's tone was far harsher with me.

"I didn't ask you to come after me Afro, I could ask you the same question. Why'd you come out here?" I growled, I didn't like him touching on the truth of who I am or my past, I didn't want to answer his questions so as I would with most people I created more to get them off the topic.

"I ran out here to bring you back, you think Jazmine would let me hear the end of it if something were to happen to you? I told you why I was out here now it's your turn." He half barked back, he knew what I was doing... this is why I didn't want to be around Huey, he was smart like Jazmine and saw through my diversions.

I lay there silent, I didn't know what to say, I felt trapped... I didn't want to tell him or let him in but knowing he came out here to get me I knew he wouldn't leave without me either. I tried to push myself away from him so we could walk home and avoid talking but his arm held around me all the more tighter.

"Why do you want to know?" I growled trying to push him away more, it seemed to more I pushed the tighter his arm got.

"I want to know what was so bad that we're out here, I want to know why you would risk you life to be out here." He snapped back almost as soon as I had finished questioning him again, he wasn't going to let this go. I let out a sigh, I couldn't see any way out of this now.

"You tell a soul and I'll kill you." I warned.

"I'll risk it." He replied again swiftly.

And so I began my telling him of my dream which lead to him asking about what the dream what about, I knew before long I would have to tell me story but never did I think he would be the first outside my family that I would tell.

* * *

~Flash back~

_There I was in our bed, my seemingly other self beside me. We often slept together, it made her feel safe since was the oldest and more experienced fighter. However... how can one fight when they sleep?_

_I'd never ask Katie that though, it would worry her and I didn't like to see her upset. Our soft breathing could be heard out the room, we were unaware of the uninvited guests that had snuck in. They picked us up carelessly and shoved us in a sack, that was the first thing I remember was his ugly face as he yanked us from our surreal slumber._

_We tried to scream as best we could but it would seem our foes were smart enough to gag us while we were sleeping, I felt myself being slammed into some hard object that I would guess was a van from the rumbling of the engine. I had no idea where they were taking us and I didn't know why they wanted to two girls, all I could do was hope._

_The van had finally stopped as we were dragged out and carried away, I could only hear doors open and closing which did help in figuring out where we were, they shoved me against a wall along with my sister and two others and took the snack from our heads._

_Blinking I noticed we were in a darkened room that was cold and wet, like a cellar of some kind, I instantly looked around for my sister and found her next to me, I was glad at this moment that they hadn't bound my hands so I bring her into a protective hug hiding her face against my chest._

_Hearing muffling I looked up again to see our parents had also been taken, this feeling inside was alien to me, I always knew what to do but my body was froze. The men around us wore ski masks to hide their faces, which I was glad for. I didn't want to see who they were; all I could do was hold my sister. My heart was beating so loud I feared they could hear it too, their mouths moved as though speaking words however I couldn't hear a word that was spoken._

_One of the men grabbed my mother by her red hair of which we inherited and dragged her before us all, picking up a knuckle duster the man began to pound his fist against her ribs, the crunch of my mother's rib sounded as painful as her cries, and blood spilling from her mouth indicated her rib punctured her lung._

_Our father pulled again his bound hands pleading for mercy on his wife, but his cry was hung on deaf ears. Not even the sobbing of myself and my sister would hold them back, what cruel monsters these were, my sister would have called ogres if it was for the fact she was busy soaked my shirt with her tears. Still I held her close against my chest keeping her from seeing the horror that was brought into our world._

_At least my mother's pain wouldn't last for much longer, another man who stood in the shadows peered forward showing his sickly grin, was he getting off on this? He strutted over behind my mother and grabbed her head twisting it swiftly, the snap of her mother's neck seemed to echo throughout the room, my father's screams and tear burred in my mind. Her body slumped against the floor lifeless as blood started to form a small pool from her mouth._

_"Mercy for your wife." The man spoke coldly towards my father as he strutted over and placed a hand on my father's stubbly cheek, a cruel smirk painted the man's lips as grabbed a blade slowly started to push it against my father's throat, it slid in slowly like knife to butter. Blood leaked the tips of corn of my father's lips running down his neck, was this punishment?_

_"And slow for you." A demented chuckled echoed from the man as he pulled the blade out slowly and took a hold of a chainsaw one of his co-workers handed him._

_I was wrong, this was torture. Starting up the chain saw me and my sister flinched in terror and began to shake, what was wrong with these people? The shadowed man took the chainsaw and pressed it against my father's throat gently hearing the skin being sheared off bit by bit, my father's muffled screams brought streams of tears to my eyes._

_The choking, the splattered blood, the crunching noise all became too much for me as I keeled over and threw up not far from where my now mother lay, finally it had all came to an end when my father's head splashed against the pooling blood on the hard floor. So much blood._

_I held my sister tighter in fear that we were next, I couldn't help but curse at myself, why didn't I move? Why couldn't I do anything?! WHY WHY WHY?! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! I SHOULD OF DONE SOMETHING!_

_"Ok we're done here." His voice was calmed as he turned away, was he sparing us? Did this cold, shadowed man have a heart after all?_

_"But Drake-" His co-worker called out._

_"Never call me Drake! I'm now leader of this gang so you call me Boss!" The one called Drake yelled back making the other male flinch, after what Drake had just done if would be right to fear him._

_"S-sorry boss, what about the kids?" We were so close to getting out of here... Drake looked over to us surprised we were even there, as though in his blood lust he had over looked us but now that his blood lust had calmed what would he do?_

_"Kill them, they know too much." My sister clinged to me tighter hearing them._

_"But Boss they're just little girls..." The rest protested, at least some people in here had a heart and morals._

_"Do I look like I care? They know too much, KILL THEM!" Drake yelled._

_Oh no... Katie looked up at me with fear in her eyes and why shouldn't she? We're were about to die, we're only 10 years old for Yoda sake. The younger man looked towards us with sorrow in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to do this, his hand reached out to grab my sister but he stopped. His hand shaking from the thought of killing a child, before we knew it we all heard a bang and the younger man before us fell onto of us._

_My sister and I shared the same terror as we were forced to let go to push this bloody man's corpse off us, I only wished I was on the side my sister was when we stood, Drake grabbed my sister roughly with his gun in his hand still warm from the last shot._

_"Want something done you do it yourself." He pushed the gun against my sister's temple burning her skin making her scream in pain, I pushed myself forward suddenly kicking his hand up from my sister and jumping in the air I managed to spin kick the gun from his hand. Growling Drake shifted my sister from one arm to the other and raised his fist against my head forcing me to stubble back harshly hitting my head of the wall, I was so woozy anything was spinning for a moment, I couldn't hear as my world started to turn red... I felt like a bubble in my guts was rising to my throat like a unbearable roar slamming to get out... before growing darker, before the darkness set in I saw my sister scream._

_I blinked a few times waiting off my version to clear, everything was still red... waiting a few more moments I realised everything was red for a reason, bodies flooded the room I was in, this room... I remember this room... my mother... father... Katie? I stepped over some of the disfigured bodies looking for my sister, crimson liquid seemed to had set it's way in my boots some time ago as my feet sank into the blood made pool of the room._

_"S-stay away from me..." I heard from behind me, turning slowly I looked upon a grown man cowering in the corner, his clothes soaked in blood and terror etched on his face. All I could do was look confused at him as he beckoned the wall to move back for him._

_"Just put down the saw little girl..." He coached, again I appeared confused at him before looking down at what was in my hand. Letting out a small gasp I dropped the saw I had no idea I was holding and looked at my blood stained hands, what happened here? Did I do this? Before I could ask should question the man bolted for the only door in the room as soon as he saw the chainsaw hit the pooled blood._

_"No! Wait please!" I called and started to run, forgetting the corpses in the room my foot caught the arm of one making me fall into the blood that covered to room. The door was slammed close as soon as he made it and a click was heard, I got to my feet as fast as I could and pulled at the handle... it was locked._

_"Please let me out!" I screamed on like that for an hour before I felt my strength grow weak, I didn't want to turn around... I didn't want to see them. But I couldn't stay here, I walked from the door and looked for another way out, unlucky for me that door was the only way out and it was locked. My eyes grew heavy as I stumbled into the pool below me, I wasn't bothered about getting blood on myself any more... I was already covered when I came back... the smell of iron didn't sting at my nose anymore either, I was that used to it._

_The hours pasted so slowly, my head felt so heavy but I didn't want to let sleep take me... I didn't want to sleep with dead bodies. I searched around again for my sister, last I remember she was being held... I think... I noticed the Drake guy and poked him away seeing my sister not far from him, she was gone... her throat was slit. I was only grateful it would of been a quick death, tears fell from my eyes as I took her dead body in my arms and cradled her until I fell into a deep slumber._

_Days past slowly, I've forgotten how long I'd been trapped in this hell hole, the bodies had started to smell bad... I had a feel this was only going to get worse. I was right, over the days the smell only got worse... I was so hungry, I'd even thought of perhaps eating one of the bodies but the thought and the smell just made me throw up, all I could so was stay there... I began to lose hope and readied myself for death; at least I would see my family again._

_Click, a light, it was so bright, I looked up in a groggy manner seeing a man entering from the light._

_"Obi one Kenobi?" I asked quickly bring the man's attention to me, he walked over to me and picked me removing me from this hell. I awoke in a hospital I would guess to be four hours later, I looked to my right seeing my uncle there and my left was my aunty with Jazmine._

_"I'll take Jazmine down to the shop." Aunty Sara announced and left the room with my cousin, I turned to my uncle looking for answers; I guess he could see it in my eyes too as he start explaining what happened. After a few days a search for the Dubois family started, police had checked most leads which led them to my father's last bounty. He'd put away the leader of a huge gang and when they started to look for the gang member they were all missing too, well all but one. They found the last remaining gang member and forced him to tell, by the time he finally came out with the truth I'd been trapped in that cellar for a week, uncle Tom had told me the scene of so horrific some of the police had thrown up on the spot._

~Flash back end~

* * *

Huey remained quiet for a while but his grip only tightened, what was I to do?

"I'm sorry." My eye widened, I'd never heard such sorrow in his voice before, it was surreal. I lifted myself from his chest and looked at him fully, no scowl, it was weird, he looked normal. I have to admit it did feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, he was the first person I told that to after I moved here.

"C'mon, Lets go back home." He nodded at me as we both jumped off the branch landing perfectly and walked back home, we snuck back into the house unheard and climbed back into bed, lucky for him he didn't have a star fishing cousin that chose to take up the bed in their absence. Sighing I managed to squeeze in though, I was still forced to sleep facing Huey, I yawned feeling my eyes growing heavy again. Before my eyes fell I couldn't help but let a small smile spread over my lips, I didn't mind having to look at the afro that much anymore, I'll have to stop that by tomorrow.


End file.
